Still Hope
by HollyRose93
Summary: What happens to Jill when she hears about what happens to Chris in Edonia, and what she later discovers herself? Hints of Claire/Leon
1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye Chris

20th December 2012

It was a cold winters afternoon at the airport, just as snow was starting to fall from the light grey coloured clouds that hung above them. They were standing in the airport terminal, saying their goodbyes to Chris Redfield, he was on a mission to lead his team into Edonia, Eastern Europe to stop another bio-terror attack. Nearly 3 years ago after saving Jill from Africa, Chris was promoted from Special Operations Agent (SOA) to Special Operations Unit (SOU) Captain. Chris and his team are sent out to Eastern Europe to eliminate all BOW's.

"I cant believe your going!? It's almost Christmas?" Claire called out to Chris as they shared a hug with each other.

"Claire, I'll be back soon I promise. Just take care of yourself" Chris said as he tossed her hair in his hand. He then turned to his wife, whom he did not want to leave behind, Jill.

They looked at each other for a while not wanting to say their goodbyes.

"Jill.. I.." Chris was suddenly cut off but Jill throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing.

"Come home safe.." Jill announced as she squeezed him tighter.

"hey, don't worry, I'll be home as soon as my mission ends" he cradled her in his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I know you will" She whispered into his neck

"here.. I want you to wear this.." she said as placing a silver necklace with the initial 'J' around his neck.

"thanks, I'll wear it always" Chris told her and as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead

"If you feel like everything is lost and there's no hope, just look at it and remember there's always hope." she told him as she placed her head nicely into the crook of his neck, he hugged her tightly and closed his eyes to savour the moment.

"Captain? Our flight will be leaving in 10 minutes" voice interrupted their goodbyes

Chris and Jill both looked to where the voice was coming from. There stood a man not much older than 26, wearing beige trousers and a large grey coat with the BSAA logo on his arms.

"Roger that.." Chris replied, as he kissed Jill passionately on the lips. He faced the man and nodded his head and they both headed towards passport check.

"Piers?" Jill said nervously

"Ma'am" Piers turned backed and walked up to her

for a moment she didn't know what to say, her eyes wondered to the floor then finally looked straight into Pier's eyes "take care of him" She asked.

"Will do" he said with a smile then continued on his way.

Claire and Jill stood there as the man they both love walked away to fight for what's right. Just as the snow began to fall Claire placed her arm over Jill's shoulder to share her warmth.

"He'll be home soon" Claire said to comfort Jill without taking her eyes from where Chris had walked off to.

"I know, He always comes home.. speaking of home? Lets go, we've got a Christmas party to plan" Jill answered back as she and Claire turned to get in Jill's Silver SUV.


	2. Chapter 2 -Christmas Party

Chapter 2-

24th December 2012

Christmas eve night. It had stopped snowing, snow covered ground like a sheet of blanket. Jill and Claire had just finished setting up for there Christmas party. The house look perfect, red and green tinsel around the doors, windows and fireplace, re, green and gold tinsel hung around the tree that stood in the corner of the living room, A golden star sat on top of the tree as presents sat under it.

Jill sat by the window watching as the world go by, families outside building snowmen and creating snow angels. _I miss you Chris.._

"hey I was thinking that when Chris returns we could throw him a party? Or we could have a quite dinner? Or we could.. Jill.. Jill? Jill!" Claire said whilst wrapping up her last present. She looked over to where Jill was sitting and noticed that she wasn't listening to anything that was going on around her.

"huh? Sorry Claire, was somewhere else for a moment, what was you saying? " Jill said as she snapped out of her deep thought. Claire stood up grabbed an old book and walked over to Jill and sat down next to her.

"you cant keep worrying about him, he's a big boy he can take care of himself.."

Jill looked into Claire's crystal blue eyes and saw Chris every time, she smiled.

"he may be a big boy but he still needs someone to wash his clothes" Jill and Claire started laughing.

Claire opened the old book she had in her lap, it was an old family photo album, it was custom made, it was light brown in colour with fancy, old fashioned writing on the front saying '_Redfield'_.

"can you believe me and Chris was this size once?" Claire pointed to a photo of the young Redfield's standing in front of a sign saying '_Welcome to Raccoon City'_, she pass the book to Jill.

"you both look so cute, how old were you both?"

"I was about 8 or 9 and Chris was 14"

Jill just stared at the photo for a while before having her thoughts disturbed by the door bell ringing.

Claire stood up and headed for the door whilst Jill put the book in the bookshelf next to the window.

"Leon!" Claire shouted as she threw her arms around the guy she'd trust just as much as her brother.

"Great to see you to Claire, Merry Christmas" he said whilst returning the hug she gave him, Claire wanted to stay like this forever.

"Merry Christmas Leon, it's great to see you, I see that the government has taken good care of you, you look well" Jill interrupted Claire and Leon's moment.

"Thanks Jill, they do their best. Merry Christmas" Leon laughed.

"you too" Jill Smiled.

Moments later Claire and Leon were sitting by the fireplace catching up since they last meet whilst Jill was preparing some hot drinks for them. She loved moments like this, everyone catching up about the heroic things they've done for the world. She admired Claire for everything she had been through as well, but mostly for actually being the little sister of Chris Redfield. Jill walked over to the doorway which aloud her to see where Claire and Leon were seated, they sat not to far from the fireplace with a blue chequered blanket over them both. They started laughing, which made Jill smile. _You guys are very cute together.. _Jill's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.

"Hello, Redfield Residence, Jill speaking" Jill Answered, A familiar voice was on the other end

"Hey Jill, it's great to hear your voice.."

"Chris?" Was all Jill could say, "Oh Chris, how are you? Where are you? When are you coming home? I miss you!" Jill started to shake a little, not sure weather she was cold or just relieved to hear Chris' voice.

"Wooh Jill, calm down, I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. I just wanted to hear your voice, being out in the field isn't the same without you, I miss you" Chris added

Just hearing his voice made Jill smile uncontrollably.

"sorry, I'm just glad your safe"

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'll be home as soon as I can." Chris reassured her

"I know you will, it's just.. I want you here with me, and Claire for Christmas, she misses you"

"the only place I want to be is on the sofa with your head on my shoulder watching one of your cheesy romance movies, and tell Claire I miss her too. Listen Jill I've got to go now, but I'll call you as soon as I get the chance to. I love you so much, and always will" Chris was disappointed about having to go but he knew Jill will always wait for him.

"I love you too, See you soon" Jill hung up the phone and continued making her hot drink before joining Leon and Claire in the living room.

* * *

25th December 2012

Christmas evening, street lights lit up the street with an orange glow, it looked so peaceful. The Redfield Residence had colourful lights in the windows and on the pine tree in the front lawn. Inside however was a different story, it was lively. People having a good time singing Christmas carols and sharing special memories they've had in the past. Jill and Claire had hosted a small get together with some friends that have been there for them throughout the many years of outbreaks and nightmares. Everyone stood around with glasses of eggnog, Barry stood in the kitchen with Carlos and Leon making jokes about who's gun is bigger and who has the best combat skills and Claire and Rebecca were in the living room discussing their past relationships with Barry's two daughters Moria and Polly whilst Jill and Barry's wife Kathy talked about their husbands and married life.

"So Barry and I were at the theatre when he excused himself to get some snacks, when he came back he handed me a small bag of gummy rings, I didn't think nothing of it at first but then I picked a gold diamond ring, I looked straight at him and he whispers in my ear _'Kathy, will you marry me?' _I sank into my chair! I couldn't believe it!" Kathy explained

"that's so sweet Kathy, you both have been married for such a long time now, I'm happy for you both" Jill was pleased at how 2 people have stayed together despite all the outbreaks.

"Me and Chris have been partners for 14 years, and we've only been married for nearly 2 years, but it feels longer." Jill was interrupted but Barry's entrance

"hey Kathy it's time to go,we've got a long drive ahead of us" Barry stood next to Kathy and placed his arm around her. A few moments later the Burton's were saying their goodbyes to everyone as they made their way to their SUV.

"thank you Jill for having us over, it's been great seeing you again." Kathy hugged Jill goodbye

"Merry Christmas everyone!" everyone exchanged their goodbyes.

Everyone was relaxing in front of the fire place as they were drinking their hot drinks. It was getting late and Carlos decided to call it a night as he said his goodbyes, Rebecca had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Becca? Becca? Come on sleepy head, wake up" Jill's voice was gentle

"huh? What?" Rebecca started to slur as Jill helped her on her feet and took her upstairs into the one of the spare bedrooms. Meanwhile, Claire and Leon were in the kitchen clearing the counters.

"So Leon? are you and Angela still dating?" Claire had a cheeky grin on her face.

"not for a while now" he sounded a little relieved

"and whys that?" Claire stopped to look at him

"I guess you could say that we were too different for each other"

"oh.. well there's plenty of fish in the sea"

"couldn't of said it better myself" he winked causing Claire to slightly blush, she quickly turned to look at the clock hanging from the wall.

"11 o'clock already? It's getting later I think I might turn in for the night." Claire gave him a reassuring smile, he smiled back and watched as Claire walked past him towards the door.

"Hey Claire?" he called out making her stood at the door. He walked gracefully over to her without taking his grey orbs off her pale blue eyes. Claire's breathing increased slightly due to Leon's sudden strange behaviour. He continued to look her in the eyes as he lifted his hand and pointed towards the door frame, Mistletoe.

Before Claire could react Leon placed his gentle lips on hers and together they both melted under the white berry's that hung above them.

Jill had returned from placing Rebecca to sleep to see Leon and Claire share a passionate kiss under the mistletoe, which caused her to smile. _If you could only see how happy she is Chris.. _Jill thought.

_The sky was clear as blossom petals began to fall down in front of the church Spring was in the air. it was quite busy inside, lots of familiar faces. A silver coloured Rolls Royce gentle came to a stop outside the great doors of the church, She gracefully climbed out the car then started to make her way towards the doors. Upon reaching them she checked herself to make sure everything was perfect, her hair had perfect curls as they curled around her face and touched her shoulders, her dress fit her slim build perfectly. She started taking in deep breathes._

"_Jill? Are you ready?" a man approached her and gripping her hand in hers_

"_Yes dad, I love you" She kissed him gentle on his cheek. He smiled as they opened the doors a walked in. there were a lot of familiar faces, Claire, Rebecca and Sheva all wearing matching dress', light blue slim fits with a slightly darker blue ribbon tied around their waists, Carlos, Josh, and Barry were standing next the man she was about to marry. Chris Redfield._

_Before she knew what was going on she was standing in front of him, both staring into each others eyes trying to figure what each other are thinking. _

_A few moments passed when the vicar finally spoke the words they had been waiting for._

"_I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" _

_in a split second they threw themselves at each other and shared a passionate kiss._

Jill remembered the day she became Mrs Jill Redfield, and wasn't gunna be a day she'd ever forget.

With a smile on her face and love in her heart she made her way upstairs and decided to go to bed.

She lay there facing towards the empty side on the bed were Chris usually lays, she closed her eyes wanting to dream of him tonight.

"I Love You Chris"


	3. Chapter 3 - Bad News

Chapter 3

29th December 2012

It was a normal afternoon for Jill, washing clothes, sorting the mail, tidying the house from head to toe. She had just finished the washing up and now all she had to do was relax and enjoy the rest of the day. Although, something in the back of her mind kept telling her to get up and do something, anything. But she ignored it and made herself a cup of tea and sat down to watch a few TV programmes. And hour or two had passed when there was a knock at the door. _who could that be? _

She opened the door to see a young man standing before her carrying something wrapped in a piece of cloth. It was Piers Nivans.

"Mrs Redfield.." he announces quietly

"No.. Don't you dare say it" she knew what he was going to say, she was hoping that it was all a dream and she'd wake up any minute.

"I'm sorry to report that Chris has been missing for over 72 hours..."

"What? He's missing? How could he be missing!" She started getting angry but soon calmed down when she new she had to listen to what Piers had to say for himself.

"please Jill, If you'd let me explain the situation" He knew this would be hard telling her, but it was harder to not tell her what had happened.

She stood aside and aloud him to enter. They both took there seats in the living room. She sat there in silence whilst she listened to Piers explain what had happened in Edonia and what happened to Chris.

"it was a few hours after we managed to get to the hospital that the doctor finally told me the damages Chris had suffered.. he had suffered from an intense case of amnesia.. when I went to see him in his room he wasn't there, he's hospital bracelet was left on the bed and the window was wide open.. we believe that he is still in Edonia.. somewhere." he sounded like he had just lost a battle against bio-terrorists.

"I've got his personal things here for you" he handed her the parcel he brought with him, it contained Chris' watch, wallet, keys, phone and wedding ring. She held the gold ring in her hand, not saying a word. Then she suddenly realised the silver necklace with the initial 'J' wasn't in his personal items.

"wait where's Chris' necklace? I gave it to him the day he flew out"

"it wasn't in his personal items? He never took it off, he might still be wearing it"

Tears began to fill her eyes but she had to be strong. She couldn't break after all he was still alive.

"thank you Piers.. I appreciate you being here and telling me this, but I would very much like to be alone right now.." She said with a cold heart, but it was something she needed to do.

"alright, I'll find him, don't worry" he said as he made his way to the front door.

"Piers.." she just sat there, staring at the fire dance around in the fire place. The flames silhouetted in her blue eyes.

"I don't care how you do it.. just bring him home" she looked at him straight into his hazel nut eyes.

"I promise" were his last words before he close the door behind him.

She thought about her and Chris a few night before he left.

"_Good morning beautiful" Chris' gentle voice woke Jill up from her sleep. "did you sleep well?"_

"_very well" a smile light up her face like Christmas morning_

"_I think we should get up soon Claire wants us to go shopping with her" he gently pushed aside a strand of hair that was on the side of her face_

"_or we could continue from last night?" Jill pushed him down and sat on top of his abdomen before placing her lips on his_

"_I. like. what. your. Thinking. Mrs Redfield." he said between kisses before sitting up so she was sitting in his lap. They continued to kiss until they were both laying on the bed_

"_no matter what, you will always have a place in my heart.. and in my bed" Jill whispered into Chris' ear._

"_and always remember I will always coming home to your arms" he told her before gently kissing her forehead._

Jill just sat there. She didn't want to do anything but find Chris herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest, then placed her head on them and started to sob.

"Chris.. Please be safe!" she cried.

After a few minutes Jill had calmed down, the tears had stopped, she finally felt strong again, determined to help find him.

"it's time I speak with Claire.." she said to herself, whilst grabbing for mobile and started to dial Claire's number.

"Hello, Claire Redfield speaking"

"Claire, it's Jill look I need to tell you something.. it's about Chris.." Jill didn't want to give her bad news but she has the right to know. Jill explained the situation while Claire listened.

"and he's been missing ever since.. he is okay, I just know he is..." Jill spoke truthfully

"He has too!" Claire had tears streaming down her face

"listen Claire I've got a lot of housework to do, I'll speak with you soon" she lied

"okay, take care" before Claire could get a reply the line went dead, Jill just didnt want to speak about it anymore.

"Chris.." a single tear drop fell from her eye to her chin.


	4. Chapter 4- On Edge

Chapter 4

A few days had passed since Jill got the news about Chris' disappearance and Jill had calmed down enough to help with the BSAA in finding him. It was a normal day with Claire round trying to figure out what they should have for dinner that night.

"do you fancy chicken? Or beef tonight?" Claire asked whilst looking through an on cook book.

"anything really, I'm not fussed, what ever you fancy" Jill answered just as the phone rang

"Hello, Redfield residence, Jill speaking"

".." silence was on the over end before a voice was heard

"soon my Valentine.." then the line went dead

"hmm okay then" was all she could say before hanging up herself

"who was that?" Claire called over to her

"It was a wrong number" Jill didn't take much notice to the anonymous caller, although it didn't go undisturbed.

"hey Claire I'm just going to go for a walk, I'm not too sure when I'll be back" Jill said whilst grabbing her coat and heading for the door. But before Claire could answer Jill had already closed behind her when the phone rang again

"hello, Claire Redfield speaking"

"... Is Jill Valentine there?" the voice on the other end asked quietly

"urm no she's out,can I take a message?"

"no it's fine I'll speak with her soon enough.." then the line went dead again.

a few minutes had passed and Jill and found herself in a nearby park, it was empty although it was about 2pm in the afternoon it was pretty cold out and nobody wanted to go out in this weather, so she decided to rest up by finding a nearby bench to sit on. _I miss you Chris.. _her heart sank when she remembered the last time she saw his face, the day she said goodbye to him before the terrible mission. The cold air made her think the moment Chris finally told her that he loves her.

_The cold air touch her skin as she stood under the autumn tree for the first time in 3 years... she couldn't believe she was free again.. free from 'his' grasp, free to join forces with what was right._

_Looking into the distance of the open field with a few trees around the area, it was peaceful, just what she needed to get away from everyone, and all those questions about where she had been? Or what happened to her? She couldn't stand it but she new the questions will die down soon enough. _

_Her thought were startled by a warm jacket being placed over her shoulders, she turns her head to see the man that saved her life countless times but most for saving her from being under control by 'him'. _

"_I thought you looked cold? You okay?" his deep voice made her all warm inside but she couldn't let him know what she really felt for her life time partner. _

"_Thanks Chris" she told him whilst wrapping herself tighter in the jacket savouring the warmth and smell of the man she longed for_

"_Jill.. you know we've been partners for a long time now and I'd do just about anything to keep you safe.." Chris struggled to say what he needed to say but one look into hers eyes and he lost control he leaned in and placed his lips gently on hers. Jill could feel her face heat up and blush and what Chris was doing._

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, I've felt like this for such a long time and losing you 3 years just showed me how stupid I was not letting you know before.." Chris hung his head in shame_

"_Chris, I.." she didn't know what to say_

"_It's alright, I've felt the same too, I love you so much, always have done" she cupped his head in her hands then placed her lips back onto his._

Jill was disturbed from her thoughts by something moving in the bushes and had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her, she felt uneasy and decided to head home. A few minutes away from her home and that feeling of being followed and watched was getting to her, she kept looking behind her to see who it was but no one was there.. she soon arrived home and Claire had just set the table for dinner

"Welcome back, dinner will be done in an hour" Claire announced

"listen Jill I know it's been hard to cope with Chris still missing but we need to work together to pull through" Claire walked up to her and placed her hands on Jill's arms to comfort her

"I Know, I just needed some air.." Jill said calmly hoping not to worry the younger Redfield.

They both went to do their own things, Claire sat down with her book and started reading whilst Jill put the news on just watching what was going on in the world secretly hoping not to here about Chris.. when suddenly the phone rang.

"Oh Jill, someone called for you earlier but he didn't leave a message"

Jill answered the phone whilst looking at Claire

"Hello, Redfield Residence, Jill speaking"

"Did you enjoy you walk Miss Valentine?" the voice said in a creepy way

"what? Who are you?" Jill started to feel angry gripping the phone tighter in her hand whilst making a fist with the other.

"you'll know soon enough, Miss Valentine. How does it feel not to have your lover protecting you? How does it feel to lose someone you love" he started to laugh

"who the hell are you!" Jill shouted which caused Claire to jump and get scared slightly

"Jill what's going on?" Claire tried to ask but Jill wasn't listening to her

"I will tell you who I am when I'm slicing the life out of your veins!" the man really started to laugh before hanging up

"God Damn it!" Jill shouted as she threw the phone down on the sofa, then she realised that she needed to call someone, _the police? No they wont do anything, I know! _She quickly grabbed the phone and began to dial a number.

"Jill, what's going on? Who was that on the phone!" Claire started to panic and Jill's behaviour. Jill still not paying any attention to what Claire was saying.

"Agent Jill Valentine, Request to speak with chief O'Brien, it's an emergency, and can not wait!" Jill waited which felt like minutes before she got an answer. Jill explaining everything which had happened that day.

"Alright Jill I get agents to look into the matter for you and I will be sending 2 of my top agents to protect you and Miss Redfield, please try not to worry, we'll have it under control soon"

"Thanks Chief, Valentine out." she hung up the phone and looked over to Claire.

"we'll be getting protection for a while, please take care of yourself Claire" Jill told Claire as if she was a child but she knew Claire could handle herself. Claire nodded in agreement and headed for the kitchen to finish off their dinner. Jill watched until Claire walked into the kitchen then headed off to her bedroom. Upon reaching her bedroom Jill walked over to the wardrobe and pulled a box from the back of the wardrobe and placed it on her queen sized bed. She looked at the box before opening it to find some of her old BSAA gear, her P226 Handgun and holder and her small military army knife and leg strap. She picked up her gun and pulled out her magazine and replaced it with a new fully loaded one, after she placed it on the bed side cabinet and returned to her knife strap and strapped it to her ankle before picking up the knife and placing it in the holder.

"Ready when you are.."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Attack

Chapter 5- The Attack

2 weeks had passed and all was quite. Not a moment went passed when Jill never let her guard down since that phone call. Claire had called her everyday to make sure she was okay and that she answered.

"are you sure your alright today? Claire asked her dearest friend

"I'm fine Claire. Honestly, I ate something dodgy last night and know I'm paying for it" Jill replied feeling rather sick. _That Chinese wasn't such a good idea _she thought.

"okay if you say so, see you in an hour then? Outside the mall, we'll have a nice day thinking about us for a change" she sounded hopeful

"yeah, your right.." Jill gave a small smile, she could never have a dull day when ever Claire's around.

They both said there good byes and hung up on the phones. Jill turned around with a face that could not be read even by the top poker players, was she scared? Was she happy? Or did she believe that her emotions were useless, after her capture by Wesker those years ago her emotions had no meaning, nobody cared, nobody saw her as a human with emotion, all they saw was an emotionless killing machine.. She headed for her bedroom which was once full of life with the sound of Chris' heavy breathing as he slept, was now a room of silence. She grabbed her gun from the cabinet and placed it it the back of her jeans and placed her jacket over it so no one would see it then she grabbed her knife strap and strapped it to her right ankle then placed her knife in the strap, once it was fully strapped in she rose to her feet and catching a glimpse of her in the mirror on her wardrobe. she stood there blue eyes met blue eyes for a moment she didn't ever recognise herself, her hair had become a bit longer and her fringe could touch her chin, she didn't usually have her hair down, only on special occasions did she have her hair down, as her eyes descended down her fit toned body before looking back into those blue orbs.

"who are you?" she asked herself so randomly she couldn't believe she didn't recognise herself anymore she grabbed her hair and tied it up in a low pony-tail, she felt comfortable and was ready to meet up with Claire. She headed for the door, suddenly she felt the need to vomit last nights chinese. A few minutes later she left the house and started making her way to the mall.

A few minutes had passed again and the fresh air was doing her good, her sickness had finally gone and she was feeling hungry but thought it'll be a good idea to have a light snack when she met up with Claire just to be on the safe side. Jill was in deep thought about normal life and the life she and Chris had all those years ago she didn't notice that she was the only person in the street. She stopped in her tracks when she heard foot steps approaching her for behind, she quickly turned around and saw that no one was there but she didn't knock it to the back of her mind infact it put her on more edge than before. Suddenly, someone had grabbed her arm and twisted her around until she was in an arm lock against this stranger, he placed his military knife against her neck and began laughing.

"ha ha ha the great Jill Valentine, this was too easy for me, your not even putting up a fight with me" the stranger laughed in her ears. His grip on her arm had become tighter as he leaned his head closer to her ear

"I've been sent to kill you but since your not putting up much of a fight. I think I'll have a great time will you right hear, right now. It'll be great to tell your husband that his 'precious' wife never fought for her life and begged for me to stop touching her" he breathed in her scent before licking her jaw line.

"sorry to disappoint" were her words before throwing her head back hitting his face and causing his noise to slightly bleed, before he could react to had happened Jill had grabbed his hand that was holding the knife and bent in backwards so he dropped the knife, when he did she stood forward then faced him and a smile smile crept up on her face

"you think I'm an easy job? I am Jill Redfield! Not some pathetic damsel that wont fight back because of a pussy like you had a knife to her throat." she felt angry but proud at the same time as she spoke those words. Just as she finished her small speech she stood a little bit closer before spinning her left leg and landing a roundhouse kick on his head causing him to fall to the floor then jumping on his vulnerable body and pulling out her knife and placing it on his neck.

"now if your a good boy I might just let you die hear and now!" anger was firing up her body and she almost slit his throat then and there.

"wooh wooh wooh" your some crazy bitch!" he growled back at her then started seeing how serious she was at killing him, she pushed harder on his neck and cause blood to seep out of his small cut when a voice suddenly called out to her stopping her pushing.

"Jill! Stop!" Claire screamed as she ran over to the bloody scene

"Jill he could become very useful to us, we need him alive" she calmly spoke.

Jill never did have such a dark side about her and pulled her knife of this mercenary and stood up looking at Claire and gave her a small smile.

"you think 2 wimpy girls could stop me from killing you both? HA!" he laughed in there faces as he pulled himself off the ground and stood on both his feet whilst holding his bleeding neck the whole time

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!" the man screamed with pain as he fell to the ground gripping his leg tightly. Jill just stood there pointing her gun at the man as he lay on the floor in a pool on his own blood

"Jill are you crazy! Don't kill him!" Claire called out shocked with the whole scene

"he'll live.. unfortunately." Jill closed her eyes then placed the gun back in her jeans, she walked next to Claire and asked her to call an ambulance whilst she called the BSAA.

"right, yes sir, understood. Jill Out" she hung up the phone and watched as the paramedics took the mercenary on the ambulance and stabilised him.

"Jill are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Claire placed a hand on Jill's shoulder to comfort her

"yeah, I-I'm fine.. he didn't hurt me, I can take care of myself.. I mean if felt great to have.. to have that adrenal.. adrenaline rush.." suddenly Jill collapses under her own feet

"Jill! Help!" Claire tried to catch her but wasn't quick enough, so she tried her best to stop her head from hitting the ground.

A few hours later when Jill finally woke up in a hospital bed and no one in the room with her, she found this strangely odd but she'd preferred it if people didn't make a fuss over her.

"how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he and Claire walked in the room.

"fine, I guess? What happened?" she asked in confusion.

"you collapsed after your adrenaline decreased, it's very common it those types of situations" the doctor spoke up.

"you sure your alright Jill?" Claire's voice just barely reached Jill's ears because she was so quite.

Jill gave her a reassuring smile before nodding to her.

"good" the doctor replied as he looked at his notes

"Miss Redfield, would you mind giving me and Mrs Redfield some privacy?" he spoke as he turned towards Claire, and she nodded in response and closed the door behind her.

"Mrs Redfield, I have some news for you, that I don't think yo even knew yourself." the doctor spoke as he sat down beside on the bed.

"have you been throwing up recently? Or been feeling fatigue?" Jill was starting to feel uneasy with each passing word the doctor said.

"not really no.. I did have a dodgy chinese last night and threw up twice, I've had that problem before? It's not a problem.

"I see.. well there is no easy way to tell you this but, the reason you had been throwing up was not because of the chinese.. but because your pregnant" Doctor had such a serious look on his face Jill couldn't believe a word he was saying.

"P- Pregnant?" her mouth was wide open her eyes were stuck on the doctors face, she couldn't believe it.

"thats correct, 6 weeks to be precise. Congratulations" the doctor raised and headed for the door, before turning his head to face a stunned looking Jill

"I'll leave you alone to your thoughts Mrs Redfield." with that the doctor left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Pregnant.." she was still in shock but was able to calm herself down enough that she could lay back down on the bed. She laid there for a few minutes getting everything around her head, _what would Claire think? How could I get pregnant after those experiments that was tested on Me before africa? What would dad think? What would Chris say? _

"Chris?" she looked down toward her abdomen and gently place her hands over where the pregnancy was growing, she gave a small, tearful giggle.

"I'm Pregnant Chris, were going to be parents.." she closed her eyes imaging her husbands beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you Chris"


	6. Chapter 6 - Planning The Future

Chapter 6- Planning the Future

She was so happy about what the doctor had told her, and that fact that she has conceived a child and all the signs seem great, she only wished for Chris to be there, to share this moment with him.

A knock at the door brought Jill out of her thoughts and dreams. She watched the door open slowly at first, then Claire walked in and straight to Jill's side, Leon had followed Claire in and closed the door behind him.

"Jill, are you feeling okay? You look like you've been crying?" Claire sounded a little off, hoping not to here any bad news.

"I'm fine.. great actually? Listen Claire, the doctor told me something that's going to change mine and Chris' life as much as it is yours.." Jill pulled herself up into a seating position with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed before looking into Claire's eyes, a huge smile crept on Jill's face.

"I'm Pregnant!"

"W-What?" Claire looked a thousand shades of grey. Not sure whether it's a dream or if it's actually real? A smile stretched over Claire's face as she nearly screamed at the top of her voice whilst grabbing Jill into a warm suffocating hug.

"JILL! YOUR PREGNANT! THAT'S AMAZING NEWS!"

"Wow Jill! Congratulations" Leon added as he stretched his arm out to Jill's shoulder whilst reasting the other on Claire's lower back.

"Thanks guys.." Jill just kept smiling. Before Claire pulled away from their embrace, both Jill an Leon noticed the tears streaming down Claire's eyes.

"Claire what's wrong?" Leon asked as he pulled her close to his chest, the sound of his heartbeat calmed her down enough to speak.

"I just wish Chris was here.." was all she could say before Jill stood up and grabbed her and held Claire's face levels to hers.

"He is coming back! He'll always be here! I miss him so much! But we cant give up on him. You've got his little niece or nephew to look after now!" she pulled her into another hug and tears began to fall down Jill's face aswell.

"don't worry Claire, if Chris is anything like you, nothing will stop him from getting home to see you, and Jill.. and his first born" Leon placed his hands on Claire's shoulders from behind. Claire started to whip away her tears as she excused herself to use the bathroom to freshen up.

"Leon..?" Jill asked just before he followed Claire out the room

"I want you to be honest with me" He started feeling a bit worried at what she wanted to ask him, but he kind of had an idea of what she was going to ask.

"how much do you 'care' for Claire?" She looked him straight in the eyes, there not one person that can lie to her when she shows those innocent eyes.

"I care for her very much, as do you?" _smooth Leon... _he answered with intentions in avoiding the topic altogether.

"she means more to you than anything doesn't she?" she said straight out.

He was about to say something but then looked to the floor, _busted! _

"more than you could ever know.."

a small, simple smile crept up on her face before she spoke again.

"You mean a lot to her as well.. later tonight when she's calmed down, tell her just how much she means to you, before it's too late." she said before she walked out the room.

"Jill! Thanks.." he called out to her.

May 11th 2013

It had been quite a few weeks since the whole attack on Jill and finding out that she was pregnant, no came the day she wanted to share with Chris among other times but she would to love this moment with him. It was early afternoon and Jill was very excited. She was in a small room laying on a somewhat comfortable table, the was a small T.V right next to the table, and a small chair next to that. She just lay there staring at the ceiling thinking how quick things are going with her.

"you excited?" a voice pulled her from her thoughts

"yes I am thank you" she replied

"great, you should be, this is always a great moment for expecting parents. Now are you ready to know what gender your baby is?" the nurse was so nice, and polite and if she was standing on a cloud.

"lets do it"

a few minutes had passed which the nurse was getting everything prepared.

"if you look on the screen, you'll see your very, very healthy baby"

Jill's face could not be described how happy she was, she still found it hard to believe that she was pregnant and the baby was healthy.

"looks like your about 23 weeks pregnant, not long to go now. I'd say your due date wouls be roughly the 23rd to the 29th September" the nurse added

_not long at all.. _

"and you are having a baby... Boy, Congratulations" the nurse brought out her pad and started writing down notes

"A Boy?" Jill was stunned.

The scan was done and Jill walked out of the small room staring at the pictures in her hand of her son. _I'm going to have a son.. Chris would be so happy.. _

"Jill!? Well? How'd it go? So am I having a niece of nephew? Is that the scan?" she asked as she looked at the pictures in her hand

"say hello to your nephew Claire.." she tore one of the pictures of and handed it to Claire.

"Nephew? Oh Jill that's great news! I'll give Leon a call" A few days after Jill left the hospital many weeks ago, Leon managed to tell Claire how much he cared for her, she took it very well because not so long after they shared there first passionate kiss, and have been dating ever since, they go out for movies or films at least once a week, maybe twice depending on their romantic moods.

When Jill got home she was having her natural cravings for vanilla ice-cream, so that's what she had. She sat in front of the T.V shovelling the ice-cream down her throat pretty fast when suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked with a mouth full of ice-cream

"Hello, Agent Valentine, we finally got some news about the man that attacked you a few months ago, we managed to get him to sing, he told us that a spy named Ada Wong sent him to execute you, we also learned that she was the reason why Agent Redfield's men were killed, they were targeted for elimination, so they couldn't stop her plans. But we do not know what those plans are of yet?"

"I understand.. is they any news about Chris' where a bout's?"

"Agent Nivans has been investigating into his where a bout's, were not sure when he'll be reporting back to us, sorry."

"that's alright.." she let out a small sigh, hoping to here some news about Chris. It has been over 5 months since she hasn't seen him or heard his voice, she missed that so much.

"we'll keep you posted on any news, over and out" with that phone line went dead.

"your daddy is always trouble.. sometimes I don't know why we just don't go and get him?" she began speaking to her baby bump. She placed her hand on her abdomen.

"We'll we'd better get started on unpacking your clothes and toys, since we've got nothing else to do" she got up from her seat and headed up stairs.

"we've got to get everything ready for when you arrive, and when your daddy gets to hold you in his arms" whith that she felt her son kick, as she placed her hand to the right of her abdomen.

"I see that you fight when I say 'Daddy'?" when she said it again he kicked again.

"I miss him too baby.. I miss him too.."


	7. Chapter 7 - Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 7 – Unexpected Arrival

2nd July 2013

Jill and Claire were sat in the living room going through some baby clothes and deciding on baby names, Jill had never thought about it until now but had hoped to have chosen with Chris.

"so what about Ryan? Or what about Chad?" Claire was thinking so hard that her head was about to burst of excitement

"um? I don't think so some how Claire, I haven't actually thought about names yet, I guess i've been so busy with preparing I haven't had any time to think about anything else" Jill replied whilst folding some baby clothes.

"yeah I guess your right, hey maybe we should go out for some lunch soon? It has been a while since we last hung out, without talking about Work, the baby, Leon and Chris.. it might do us some good?" Claire stood up, grabbing a small pile of clothes and taking them upstairs into the little Redfield's room.

"yeah sounds like a great idea, if it's an all you can eat buffet count me in" Jill laughed as she pulled herself onto the sofa and turned the news on. Jill's happiness dropped and shock had risen at the sight on the news.

"Claire. Claire! Get down here now!" Jill called out as she turned the volume up.

"Jill! What is it!? What's wrong!?" Claire came running down the stairs nearly tripping over her own feet.

"look.." was all Jill could say..

"Today's latest and most devastating news. The president, Adam Benford, has been found dead which was caused by a viral outbreak had broken out in Tall Oaks, and the entire town has been vaporised to prevent any further outbreak. Over 70,000 people within the area had all become infected. No further news as of yet." the news reporter had finished just as Jill turned the T.V off.

"Leon..." Claire whispered under her breath.

"it's Raccoon City all over again.." Jill stood up and walked passed Claire to grab her phone.

"Hello? This is Agent Valentine, I need a report on the Tall Oaks incident right now!"

"I'm sorry Agent Valentine but due to your medical condition we can not supply you with any information regarding that case. However we can tell you that Ada Wong has been causing a bio-terrorism attack in china, and we've sent our best BSAA operatives in to investigate.

Over and out" the firm voice had ended the call straight away.

"Damn!"

"hold on Jill, let me try." Claire grabbed her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello this is Terrasave Agent Claire Redfield, I demand to speak with Agent Ingrid Hunnigan. It's and emergency!"

"Hello Claire, what can I help you with?" Ingrid answered with a calm, professional voice.

"the Tall Oaks case, I need information about what happened"

I'm sorry Claire but I cannot give out any top secret information out like that, the whole government has gone into lock down." Claire new she wasn't going to get much out of her but she has to try

"okay, but what about Leon..? is he okay?" she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to that question but she had to know.

"I, err... Agent Kennedy is dead.. he, err... he was in the range of the missile that destroyed Tall Oaks.. I'm sorry to tell you this.." Ingrid had began sweating, lying to Simmons and other work colleagues was easy, but lying to a very close and old friend of Leon's was heart breaking. She wished she could just tell her the truth but she had to lie, at least for now..

Claire just put the phone down, not saying a word, not moving, it was as if she was a statue made of stone. Jill new what Claire had been told and didn't waste no time in grabbing her in a comforting embrace.

"I'm so sorry Claire.. I really am.."

"she lied to me.." Claire whispered

"what?" Jill pulled away to look her in the eyes

"she lied to me, Leon's alive, he told her to say that he was dead! Which means there's a mole in the government! I need to go Jill, I need some fresh air and time to think" she grabbed her coat and things and ran out the door before Jill could even call out her name.

"Claire Wait! come back!"

6th July 2013

it seemed like a normal Saturday evening, the sun was setting, hardly any clouds in the sky, needless to say the sunset has such a romantic side to it. Jill was washing a few dishes up that she had used that very morning, Claire was at work like she was every Saturday. Terrasave were making Claire do over time due to the outbreaks in Tall Oaks and China, the paper work seemed never ending for for, luckily for Jill her pregnancy stopped her from getting into too much stress with business, so she had plenty of time on her hands. In the background the radio was playing just enough to hear it but not enough to burst out singing or take too much notice to it. When she had finished she made herself comfortable on the sofa staring out the window at the beautiful orange and pink coloured sky. _What a lovely sunset.. _it was several minutes she just stared outside before being interrupted by a small kick.

"and your being very lively today? What's up? Your driving me crazy" she laughed as she gently traced her hands over her big baby bump, for someone who was 7 months pregnant she had the perfect pregnancy figure, no stretch marks, no swollen ankles, no heart burn, no aches or pains, nothing! She was very health and free from infections and pain, that might have been down to those experiments from Africa 3 years ago, her immune systems had changed so much that she hadn't got any kind of illness since, any virus or germ that got into her body pretty much died straight away, maybe that's one thing she could thank Wesker for.. but she could never forgive him for everything he had done not only to her and Chris but their friends and millions of innocent people.

3 simple knocks got Jill's attention almost immediately. _What the? Who could that be?_ She got up the fastest speed she could and headed for the door, upon reaching the door she opened it enough so that she was leaning against the door frame with the door pulled as close to her as close as it could go. She couldn't believe her eyes..

"C-Chris.."

**Thanks guys for the reviews and for reading, means alot, i've been busy with work and had writers block, but now that im back in the swing, i can finally finish my story :) wont take me long to finish now :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Finally Home

Chapter 8 Finally Home

"C-Chris.."

"Jill.." he couldn't believe his eyes! The woman he loves, his best friend, his Wife is 7 months pregnant!

Tears threatening to fall from her face as she stood out closer to him, she stretched out her arm to touch his face, he hand gently cupping his face. Her eye never leaving his.

"I'm so sorry Jill" at that moment she pulled her hand away and brought it back to his face with speed and strength!

"AFTER ALL THIS TIME! AFTER BEING ON MY OWN FOR 7 MONTHS! ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY! I thought you were dead! I thought you was never coming back!" tears streaming down her face as she kept throwing her fists into his chest, he just grabbed hold of her wrists then pulled her close to him. Taking in her scent and touch.

"Jill I'm so sorry, I'm here now, I cant tell you how sorry I am for putting you through all of this!" he grabbed her tight and kissed the top of her head. After the light gesture on her head, Jill pulled away and looked at her husband in the eyes before closing the gape between their lips.

Without any further words they both walked inside and made themselves comfortable on the sofa, he sat there with Jill laying her head across his lap, he always loved the way she curled herself around him and the pillows that were available for her, he loved playing with her hair and resting his arm over her abdomen, but this time he found his arm had quite a lot of hight around that area.

They had sat there talking about what had happened in Edonia and China, and who he had met that helped save the world from disaster, Helena, Sherry and Jake.

"Jake Muller's blood is the clue to all the virus leeks and strains. He's also Albert Wesker's son.." Chris finished his story, Jill seemed some what proud at what her husband had sacrificed and fought for, most of all she's glad to just have him back home with her.

"speaking of son's.. if you haven't already guessed I'm 7 months pregnant Chris, and were having a boy, your going to be a 'daddy'" and as if on que the baby kicked where Chris' hand was resting.

"you mean? We did it?" once the baby had kicked Jill sat up and grabbed Chris' hands and placed them to her bump.

"yeah we did.." she smiled at him. He got off the seat and got on his knees in front of her, not taking his hands away but bring his ear to her abdomen.

"I can hear him, wow Jill, I feel so guilty now.. you had to do this all on your own.." she pulled him away and up to her face.

"it's alright, I knew you wouldn't leave us" she told him and kissed gently on the lips.

That night Chris and Jill cuddled all night, not wanting to let go in case it was all just a dream..

"Chris? Why haven't you mentioned Piers?"

"he.. he did a very honourable thing.." Chris closed his eyes trying to hold back his sadness.

"Tell me..the last time I heard from him was end of December, that's when he told me that you went missing, and I told him to make sure he brings you home."

"he, gave his life for me.. he told me that you'll be waiting.." he decided that now would be the write time to tell her about what had happened since Piers found him in Edonia and few days ago.

"I see.." was all she could say before turning over and cuddling her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Jill, and that's never going to change." he kissed her head and they both closed their eyes to sleep...


	9. Chapter 9 - The New Redfield

Chapter 9 – The New Redfield

25th September 2013

Finally the big day has come, Jill and Chris have finally become parents after so many years. Claire and Leon were waiting nervously outside the hospital room for little over 4 hours now, and feeling the nerves. Not long after Chris had returned home, Leon had returned to see Claire, he told her everything that had happened with Tall Oaks and said that he told Ingrid to fake his death so he could help save the world from the bio-terrorism. Everything had slowly gotten back to the way things were, except this time, Jill and Chris were having their first child and Leon and Claire were together, not only together but engaged themselves!

The day seemed to have gone by so slow to Chris, he was a nervous wreck! But once he heard the cry of his new born son, he forgot about everything. He let go of Jill's hand as the Doctor handed a beautiful baby boy into Jill's arms.

"Oh Chris.. He's just amazing!" Jill was so calm and relaxed as she looked to her husband, he was still in shock about being a dad.

"here you want to hold him?" Jill gestured for Chris to take their baby. He hesitated at first but once he held his son a single tear fell from his eye.

"he's beautiful Jill, he has your eyes.." he told her whilst cradling his son in his arms.

"hey Jill, what are we calling him? He looks like a Richard?"

"I was thinking that but, my father lives on through me and now him, but I was thinking this for some time now, and thought now would be the great time to tell you.." she sat herself up so she could see the 2 boys in her life better. Chris sat down next to her so they could both share the moment together.

"he always had your back, no matter what choices were thrown at you, and I think it's just right, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have my husband and our son wouldn't have his daddy around.."

"we are not calling him Barry? I mean I love the big guy but not Barry" Chris and Jill both laughed

"no, not Barry, Piers.. Piers Redfield" she leaned over and kissed her son's forehead.

"Piers?" Chris was a little shocked to the name but quickly learned to love it.

"Yeah Piers, Piers Redfield." he raised Piers higher so he could give him a gently kiss then turned to his wife and kissed her with so much passion.

"Welcome to the family Piers.."

**I know this chapter is very short but, i thought it deserved it's own little ending. **

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank everyone for the great reviews :)**

**just letting you know i'm planning on writing a sequal to this called 'The next Generation' but not sure when that'll be up and running, since it's in planning. **


End file.
